Halloween
by Fisheri
Summary: Cosas raras que ocurren viendo peliculas en una noche de Halloween O.o  Por ahora eso es lo unico que se sabe XDD Ah, será un BelxFran... Nop, mejor un FranxBel, me gusta torturar a Bel XDD  Completado
1. Chapter 1

Fuu después de tanto tiempo, yo de nuevo haciendo acto de presencia :3

De ahora en adelante ordenaré mi tiempo para darme oportunidad de hacer fics, es estresante tener un montón de patéticas ideas y no tener tiempo de escribirlas T-T

Como sea esto será un especial de Halloween, que ya está por llegar por estos rumbos, y que seguramente la historia la terminaré mucho después XDD pero bueno, lo importante es terminarla ò.o

Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano, ya lo que salga de historia es cosa mía XP

Lean y disfruten ^-~

* * *

**Halloween**

Bel se encontraba en la sala en un amplio sofá afilando sus cuchillas, planeando algún nuevo diseño para hacer que estas penetraran más fácil y profundamente y además desgarraran parte del tejido en caso de que sus víctimas lograran sobrevivir y quisieran sacárselas.

Fran estaba también en la sala cerca de una de las ventanas, leyendo un libro de criminalística con la esperanza de encontrar alguna forma para lograr comprender a su senpai.

De repente Luss entró a la sala emocionado y haciendo un gran alboroto.

-Kyaaaaa adoro Halloween.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al recién ingresado, no tanto por el escándalo emitido, sino por el hecho de haber sido el mismo Lussuria el que hubiese dicho eso. "Adorar Halloween" eran palabras que no esperaban escuchar provenir de él, ambos se miraron mutuamente y volvieron a observar a Lussuria no creyendo aun la situación, al parecer, el estar en Varia estaba afectando severamente a Luss a tal grado de que comenzaba a tener gustos algo sádicos.

-Luss-senpai, creo que debería mantener su distancia con el príncipe falso, comienza a afectarle.-Dijo Fran seriamente como si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte.

_KACHA_

Una cuchilla fue estrenada gracias al comentario de Fran.

-**Estúpida** rana, ishishishi Estabas ansioso por tener mis cuchillas encajadas ¿eh?

Fran suspiro y se regaño a si mismo, al parecer no había aprendido nada de lo que había leído, "No debes provocarlo", Rayos, pero si hasta un niño de primaria sabría algo tan lógico.

-No es eso Fran-chan – Intervino Luss - Lo que pasa es que gracias a esta fecha las películas de terror abundan, y gracias a eso ¡He logrado obtener esta reliquia donde sale mi queridísimo_ [Poner aquí el nombre que quieran]!_

Luss seguía dando brinquitos por aquí y por allá mientras que Bel y Fran lo veían con una gotita en sus sienes.

-¡Chicos hoy será noche de películas!

-¿Películas? –Dijo Bel sospechando que Luss no solo había conseguido una película, si no un montón de ellas y que las pondría todas esa misma noche sin importar que les amaneciera frente al televisor.

-Oh no-Se rehusó instantáneamente el menor- No pienso ver eso, suficiente tuve con esa de "Secreto en la montaña".

-¿Que? ¿Pero por que dices eso Fran? Esa es una película divina- Dijo Luss haciendo pequeños pucheros.

-Ishishishi ¿Acaso eso hizo que la rana comenzara a dudar de su orientación sexual?

-No Bel-senpai yo no tengo ese tipo de problemas… así que debería dejar de hacerse ilusiones conmigo.

-Ya quisieras estúpida rana, el príncipe no se rebajaría con un plebeyo.

-Ya ya chicos, es una película de terror.

Ambos voltearon a verlo algo sorprendidos, aunque ninguno lo aparento… Debido a la melena de Bel y la cara inexpresiva de Fran que lo impidieron… Pero en realidad lo estaban.

-¿Que no escucharon nada de lo que dije?

Luss suspiro.

-Como sea, iré a preparar todo, ~ y no lleguen tarde ~ –Dijo mientras guiñaba su ojo y salía de la sala cerrando la puerta.

-Ishishi el príncipe no recibe órdenes de nadie.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar a Luss sonriendo tranquilamente mientras un aura maligna lo rodeaba lentamente.

-Si no vienen pondré laxantes en su cena- Dicho esto, luss abandono la sala.

Un gran silencio inundo la sala.

-Bel-senpai, me parece que tendrá que tragarse su orgullo… o dejarlo ir por el retrete.

_KACHA_

Fran recibió dos de las cuchillas recién afiladas.

-Cállate rana.

El peliverde se quito las cuchillas regañándose mentalmente ¿Por qué le era tan difícil recordar que no debía provocarlo?

Continuara… (El problema es cuando O.o)

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí le dejo por ahora :3

La verdad no se como vaya a terminar esto, solo iré escribiendo lo que se me ocurra como siempre XP

Pero eso sip, llevara un acercamiento de estos dos (BxF) un poco… inusual… XDD espero XP

Bueno ya saben, comentarios, reclamaciones, sugerencias sobre como debería ser el acercamiento inusual XD, lo que sea que me quieran escribir es bienvenido :D

Solo no sean muy malos conmigo ¿sep? O^O


	2. Chapter 2

¡Uwaaaaa! ^3^

Finalmente yo pasando por acá a dejar la continuación :D

Algo larga por cierto O.o

Pero es por los espacios no se preocupen ^-^

¿O tal vez eso fue una mala noticia? O.o

Bueno, a los que siguieron esto, gracias ^-^

A los que dejaron reviews, doble gracias =^o^=

Y a todos los demás… ya los dejó continuar porque solo quito tiempo con esto XDD

ADVERTENCIA: Palabras malsonantes O.o

* * *

**HALLOWEEN**

Había pasado hora y media después del anuncio de la sección de películas de esta noche que Luss, no conforme con haber avisado personalmente a cada integrante del grupo, también había anunciado por altavoz… Del cual nadie sabía de su existencia hasta ese entonces.

Bel entró en la sala designada como cine provisional, la cual estaba acondicionada con capacidad para 30 personas, una gran pantalla al fondo con equipo de sonido, asientos desplegables y acolchonados que descendían de nivel conforme se acercaban a la pantalla para evitar que los de la parte de enfrente atajaran la vista a los de atrás, y por supuesto, aire acondicionado…algo sencilla para los gustos de Bel, pero confortable para ver películas.

Dentro de la sala estaban la mayoría de los varias excepto Luss que estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar los aperitivos, Fran que tal vez aun andaría por ahí poniendo a prueba la paciencia del que se le atravesara en el camino y Xanxus que estaba en su habitación en algún rincón obscuro… posiblemente tomando una siesta, por que como sabrán, el estar llamando basura a todo mundo y aventarle cosas a Squalo es un trabajo muy agotador.

Luss llegó con un carrito de servicio lleno de aperitivos; golosinas, palomitas, refrescos, etc. y los integrantes del equipo comenzaron a dispersarse para acomodarse, después de todo tenían 30 asientos para solo 4 personas y el terminar todos en una parte del lugar sería un gran desperdicio. Luss dejó el carrito en la parte de la entrada y se dirigió a la parte donde estaba el equipo de sonido para insertar el DVD.

Apagó las luces y tomó asiento mientras comenzaba la película.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Fran entro rápidamente y se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró libre. Afuera unos guardias pasaron murmurando cosas algo molestos.

-Ese maldito, será muy de alto rango pero a mi madre nadie la insulta.

-¿Oigan creen que el jefe se enoje si le hacemos algo?

-No, con que no lo matemos está bien.

-Donde carajo se habrá metido ese engendro escurridizo.

-Está bien, volvamos a la entrada antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que dejamos solo.

Fran suspiro al oír a los guardias marcharse, al parecer todos en ese lugar eran unos neuróticos intolerantes.

-Ishishishi.

Oh, esa extraña risa le era familiar.

-Así que la rana vino solo para esconderse, que cobarde Shishi.

Esa afeminada voz también le era familiar.

-Estúpida rana ¿Quién tiene voz afeminada?

Fran volteo algo sorprendido.

-Senpai ¿Puede leer mis pensamientos?

-Estás pensando en voz alta torpe.

-Ah….Rayos, ver su rostro me dio nauseas-Dijo volteando a ver al frente de nuevo.

-Miserable rana- Clavó dos cuchillas en la capucha del peliverde.

-Ishishishi mira, ahora eres una rana exótica con cuernos.

-Eso es estúpido senpai –Se levantó de su asiento y miró a Bel- Me voy antes de que se me pegue su idiotez.-Y doblo las cuchillas aventándolas como si fueran vil basura.

-¡Jodete! -Gritó lanzándole varias cuchillas las cuales Fran logró esquivar por lo que se enterraron en los asientos cercanos.

-Que predecible es senpai- Dijo mostrándole la lengua en señal de burla.

-¡Hijo de…! – El rubio se levantó dispuesto a perseguir al peliverde pero algo lo detuvo.

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! ¿¡Qué no se pueden callar malditos escandalosos!

- Ishishi haces más escándalo tú tiburón.

-¡No me importa solo cierra el maldito pico!

Dicho esto volvió a sentarse mientras Luss se preguntaba qué demonios le había pasado por la cabeza al invitar a esos tres, Levi por lo menos permanecía callado, si no es que ya se había ido a ver si el jefe necesitaba algo. Pero esos tres…

Bel maldijo la intervención de Squalo ya que gracias a él perdió de vista al peliverde, sin embargo no tardó mucho buscándolo ya que ahora gracias a Squalo lo volvió a encontrar.

-VOOOOOOOOIIIII ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Estoy viendo la película- contestó Fran tranquilamente sin regresar a verlo.

-¿Pero tienes que hacerlo desde aquí?-Dijo señalando el asiento que estaba al lado suyo en donde se encontraba Fran.

-¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba a alguien? ¿Al jefe quizás?

-¿Queeé? ¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo levemente sonrojado.

-Bien, entonces no hay problema ¿cierto?

Squalo suspiró.

-Está bien solo quédate callado.

Desde atrás un rubio los observaba discretamente algo molesto por no haberse desahogado.

Bel miraba la película que a estas alturas ni idea tenía ya de lo que trataba.

Miraba a Squalo y Fran que parecía que conversaban y que gracias a la película no podía escuchar lo que decían, maldita película.

Miraba a alguien gritando en la película.

Y a Squalo y Fran conversando.

Alguien matando gente en la película.

Squalo y Fran… que seguían conversando…

Alguien destajando a sus víctimas mientras éstas aún estaban vivas…

¡Demonios! Squalo y Fran seguían conversando.

Esto le era desesperante, por lo que Bel decidió dejar de espiar y adentrarse en la película.

…..

"_¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? Seguramente ahora el tiburón ese estará golpeando a la rana estúpida… Shishi nadie soporta a la rana por mucho tiempo_" Pensaba Bel.

…..

Está bien, solo daría un vistazo rápido, un pequeño vistazo para ver como asesinaban a Fran y luego se concentraría de nuevo en la película.

Un vistazo rápido y….

Maldición no vio nada.

Está bien, otro vistazo mas y ya…

Maldición ¡Otra vez no vio nada!

Ya, esta vez daría otro lo suficientemente duradero para lograr que sus ojos se adaptaran a la obscuridad y lograra enfocar su objetivo.

Miró nuevamente y listo, Fran solo estaba agarrando el cabello del tiburón…

Y ahora de vuelta a la peli… ¿Que Fran está qué?

El príncipe giro la cabeza violentamente por la impresión.

Fran estaba ahora trenzando los cabellos plateados y al otro parecía no importarle.

"_Estúpida rana…Aww y a mí que me importa, que hagan lo que quieran_"- pensaba el príncipe regresando a concentrarse en la pantalla.

"_Y el otro que se está dejando, solo gente miserable permitiría tal cosa_"

-Ouch- Se quejó Fran al sentir algo afilado penetrar en su capucha.

Una cuchilla había sido lanzada desde la parte de atrás y en su camino había cortado 3 cabellos plateados, algo no muy notorio aparentemente pero que Squalo había sentido perfectamente.

Desenvainó su espada y se levanto dirigiéndose a la parte trasera con un aura obscura sobre él.

-¡Que no te puedes quedar quieto maldito demente!

-Shishi pero si tu eres el que busca pelea tiburón escandaloso- Dijo levantándose también.

-¡VOOOOOIIII Me cortaste 3 cabellos!-Dijo señalándolo con su espada.

-¿Y por 3 miserias vienes a reclamar? Ishishi, en ese caso el príncipe tendrá que cortártelo todo para que tengas una buena justificación

-¡Atrévete bastardo!

Y ambos contrincantes se enfrentaban mientras Luss volvía a suspirar. Al parecer no le quedaba de otra, cerró los ojos y puso su mente en blanco concentrándose solo en el sonido de la película, abrió los ojos de nuevo y listo, ahora estaba en una especie de trance donde solo escuchaba y veía la película, no importaba el escándalo que hicieran, él ahora era ajeno a todo eso.

Squalo y Bel decidieron dejar inconclusa la batalla debido a que el espacio era muy reducido y no les permitía moverse libremente. Squalo regresó a su asiento y Fran siguió trenzando las hebras plateadas.

Una vena sobresalió en la frente de Bel al ver esto, se paró y se cambió de lugar justo atrás de esos dos.

-Senpai y ahora que quiere.

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! ¿Otra vez tú?

-Ishishishi el príncipe solo vino a vigilar que no hagan cosas sucias.

-Príncipe caído idiota, Squalo-san jamás pensaría en hacer esas cosas- Dijo defendiendo al peligris, haciendo que Squalo mostrara una sonrisa burlándose de Bel.

-Claro que si en lugar de mí estuviera el jefe pues…

-¡VOOOOOOOIII Que demonios estas insinuando!

-Shishi, parece que te delataron.

-Estúpidos engendros, no tiene caso discutir con ustedes, yo me largo.

Dicho esto Squalo se fue a otro asiento dejando al príncipe y su kohai solos.

-Ya vio lo que hiso senpai?

-Claro, arruine tu diversión ¿no?

-¿Eh? No, eso no era del todo divertido.

-Ishishishi rana mentirosa, si estaban muy entretenidos platicando.

-¿Esta celoso senpai?

-Quisieras, solo se me hiso raro ver que te soportara por más de 3 minutos.

-Ummm… Entonces supongo que vino para saber de lo que estábamos hablando ¿No?

-Qué esperabas torpe.

Fran se acercó haciendo gesto de revelar algún secreto cubriendo parte de su boca para evitar que alguien más escuchara y Bel instintivamente acercó su oído para escuchar y…

-¡WUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!

Fran gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Bel se aventara hacia atrás para poner a salvo su sistema auditivo.

-¡Estúpida rana! ¡Ahora si te mueres!

Y una vez más la vida de Fran estaba en riesgo si no fuera por Squalo que de nuevo, volvió a salvarlo con sus gritos.

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! ¡Otra vez ustedes malditos bastardos escandalosos!

-¿Ustedes? Si fue la estúpida rana quien grito- El rubio se defendió señalando al peliverde.

Fran trago saliva y decidió escabullirse antes de averiguar que mas pasaría, se metió por debajo de los asientos y…quedó atorado por su capucha…

-Bel-senpai, en estos momentos es cuando más lo detesto.

El peliverde logró zafarse solo para quedar cara a cara con los dos asesinos, Bel desde el asiento de al lado y Squalo desde el de la fila de abajo.

-Ishishishi la ranita será disecada.

"_Bueno, solo queda una última opción_" pensó el ilusionista y pateó la rodilla izquierda de Bel para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y obtener una ruta de escape pero…

_PAFF_

-Estúpido senpai se supone que debía haber caído hacia atrás- dijo el menor quien ahora estaba más atrapado debido al cuerpo de su senpai que estaba sobre él.

-Shishi- La sombría sonrisa y el aura asesina sobre Bel no tenían buena pinta para su kohai.

- Encima de que le hiciste algo imperdonable a la realeza, ¿Todavía te atreves a culparlo de tus patéticos cálculos? ¿Pues cuántas vidas crees que tienes Froggy?

Squalo de pronto le dio por tomar unas cuantas fotos a la escena que fácilmente se podía malinterpretar y que para su suerte la parte de la película dio suficiente luminosidad para lograr su plan, dio la vuelta y rápidamente se marchó a subir las fotos a la red para aumentar las visitas de su facebook.

-Maldita cabellera andante-Se quejó el rubio reincorporándose lo más rápido que pudo quedando de rodillas sobre Fran, ahora su reputación quedaría manchada debido a esas fotos.

Fran se le quedo mirando, en especial a cierta parte de su rostro.

-Que tanto me ves rana.

Fran se incorporó un poco solo para tomar el rostro del rubio y lamer el labio inferior de éste.

-¡Qué demonios!

Bel se separó violentamente mientras se cubría la boca.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Le dijo fuertemente sonrojado.

-No se… me dio tentación.

¿Qué respuesta era esa? ¿Solo porque le dio la gana? Bueno, el también hacia lo que le pegaba la gana sin rendir cuentas a nadie, pero él era un príncipe, se justificaba ¿Pero una rana?

-Tenía antojo de algo dulce, su boca parecía serlo.

-Ah…-Dijo tratando de comprender lo ocurrido, claro, las bocas suelen ser dulces, por eso en las tiendas venden besos en lugar de dulces…No, no hacen eso…

-¡Maldito renacuajo eso no…!

Tarde, Fran había aprovechado la situación para escabullirse e irse del lugar.

En la sala se encontraba solo un Levi aterrado en un rincón por la película, al parecer el único que la había entendido, un Luss hipnotizado con la actuación de [_una vez más insertar aquí el nombre que quieran_] y un Bel aun de rodillas, shockeado y cuestionándose sobre su ahora, dudosa preferencia sexual.

En la parte de afuera estaba Fran recargado sobre la pared comiendo un dulce.

-Aww, no, esto no lo iguala-Dijo sacando el dulce y tirándolo contra una pared.

-El sabor del senpai es adictivo.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya entendía por lo que pasaba su senpai por su adicción a la sangre real. Algo que los libros no le habían podido explicar.

Ahora solo faltaba crear un plan para…

-Así que aquí te habías metido.

Fran volteo a ver de donde procedía esa voz.

Un guardia aun resentido por lo de su madre lo miraba con ganas de romperle hasta el último de sus huesos.

Y bueno, al parecer ya era tarde para crear el plan, ahora venía la improvisación, correr.

Fin

* * *

Muajajaja XDDD

Tal como lo predije, lo terminé después de Halloween XP

Umm, espero que no haya quedado tan mal, digo, que haya valido la espera por lo menos.

Comentarios, reclamos y demás cosas legibles y no legibles (como lo que escribo con mis jeroglíficos XD) son bienvenidos.

Es todo y gracias por la espera…que más les quedaba ¿no? XDD Gomen, pero es que cuando no hay inspiración no puedo escribir nada por que saldría algo peor que esto O.o

See, aunque no lo crean escribo cosas peores que estas XDD


End file.
